1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a kind of a semiconductor device used in displays, lighting devices, and other applications. As the lighting LED market expands and its application range extends to high current and high power, reliability and light extraction efficiency are being sought after. For example, one area that has gained attention relates to the electrical connection between an external structure (e.g., module or package) and a semiconductor layer of the LED.